


Hush

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney notices something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/gifts).



> A teeny, tiny bit of Rodney consciousness for the lovely [](http://zinfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zinfic.livejournal.com/)**zinfic** on her birthday! ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John doesn’t say a lot during sex, in fact he doesn’t make much noise at all, and after the first few times that they were together – and he’d got over the whole ‘wow, I’m having sex with John!’ fantastic weirdness of it all – Rodney had started to worry.  Yes, he liked to seem outwardly confident,  but when you were in bed with the hottest guy in two galaxies doubts were bound to creep in.Maybe John just didn’t find him that sexy?Maybe this was more of a one-sided thing?

But then he’d noticed John’s eyes – and the need and the wonder and every other thing that John obviously couldn’t say out loud were right there, and after that it didn’t matter.So what if John was quiet in bed?Rodney _knew_ , and the words, the noises weren't important.After all, he could talk enough for the both of them…

The end  



End file.
